KAMEN RIDER: THE RETURN
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Continuing from Kamen Rider: Origins and Kamen Rider: The 13.


**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Here's the third installment of the NEW Kamen Rider Showa series. Basically just a movie adaptation. This will more than likely be the last one. Here we have some surprising guest stars as we learn some shocking secrets. Also, we learn what happened after KAMEN RIDER: THE 13.**

Satoshi beamed into the N2's base and greeted, "Hey guys!"

"Oh, hey, Satoshi," said Daichi as he sat reclined at the monitor. He had monitor duty. Each members of the N2 had shifts and while they would be automatically alerted by Sheila if there was any G-SHOCKER activity, they still needed at least one of them doing monitor duty. "If you're looking for Shin he's in the training room."

"OK, thanks," said Satoshi. Satoshi Houjou, aka WHITE 14, was new to the cyborg superhero game. He used to be in a coma until G-SHOCKER kidnapped him and turned him into a cyborg. Why? The answer was in the training room.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER: THE RETURN<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Yokoshima grunted as he was dropped to the floor again.<p>

"Get up," Shin ordered.

"How about we take five?" Yokoshima requested.

"Fine," sighed Shin. "Let's take five". Both were dressed in karate gis. They had been doing some training. Actually, Shin had been throwing Yokoshima onto the mats several times in a row, practicing judo throws. "You really need to practice real fighting."

"I can fight," Yokoshima argued, weakly.

"Rolling into a ball and rolling at high speeds with no control and hopes of hitting your target is not what I'd call real fighting," Shin shot back.

The door opened and Satoshi came in. "Hey, Shin!"

"I need a shower," Shin said quickly before getting up.

"Shin, wait up!" Satoshi called but he was ignored. "Shin!" But Shin didn't stop walking as he entered the shower room. "I know he heard me," Satoshi mumbled.

"Oh, hey, Satoshi," said Yokoshima. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just came for my regular maintenance," said Satoshi as he rolled his shoulder. "I've been feeling kind of stiff in my right shoulder so I wanted Dr. Magi to check it out." His eyes returned towards the shower room.

"You're still trying to get him to go back to Hinamizawa, don't you?" Yokoshima asked.

"Yeah," Satoshi confirmed. A month had passed since Yokoshima and Shin's mission and since then Shin had yet to return to Hinamizawa. He never even paid the village a visit and whenever any of them came to the base Shin would either be out on a mission or just absent. It was like he was avoiding them. They really missed him, but Rena missed him the most.

Satoshi had learnt that Shin had regained some of his memories from back when he'd been in G-SHOCKER and had not liked what he'd learnt. The NUMBERS found that out the painful way as he beat them up before causing the entire storage facility to explode.

The N2 had been fighting against G-SHOCKER for quite some time now, getting in the way of their plans and pretty much screwing them over. They had even encountered their former comrades on occasion. Shin used those opportunities as a chance to let off some steam and beat them up to take his frustration out on them.

Things in Hinamizawa were relatively peaceful, but the members of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club really did miss having Shin around. He didn't even return any of their phone calls. Shin simply couldn't face them after what he'd learnt.

"Well, I can't stay long," said Satoshi as he checked his watch. "See ya later, Yokoshima."

"Yeah, you too," said Yokoshima.

* * *

><p>Shin went out, not wanting to stay cooped up in the base. The only other time he'd ever gone out was for mission and then afterwards he would go straight back to his quarters. He got along well with the other members of N2, considering that he wasn't really BLACK 13 anymore, and got to know them all over again. Michiru and Hana, both the team's medics, were nice girls although Hana did seem a little pessimistic at times. He was still trying to figure out how Chiaki could pull those signs out of thin air. Shogo and him would hang out and do some weapons training while he and Yokoshima trained together. Daichi and he, however, still had some issues they needed to work out. He'd learnt that Daichi had been his best friend in G-SHOCKER and that his betrayal had pretty much filled Daichi with a lot of anger towards his former self and G-SHOCKER.<p>

Shin had taken one of the bikes and gone for a ride. He ended up in Shishibone City, which was near Hinamizawa and Okinomiya. It was a pretty big city. Yokoshima actually planned on coming here the next day to attend some kind of book signing event. A pretty famous author was in the city and would be signing books for her fans. Shin didn't know the name of the author. He had other things on his mind.

He turned a corner and that was when he saw something that immediately got his attention. A black van was parked in front of a hotel. He'd seen that van before. A woman stepped out of the hotel and the door on the side of the van opened up. G-SHOCKER soldiers came out and grabbed the woman who struggled as she screamed, "Let me go! Let me go!" One of them covered her mouth as they started to drag her into the van but Shin quickly went into action.

"Hey!" he shouted as he ran towards the G-SHOCKER Soldiers. He punched one in the face, and kicked the other in the stomach, forcing them to release their captive. The woman, who looked to be in her late thirties, had long, braided blue hair, wore red rimmed glasses and was dressed in a white blouse and blue slacks. He grabbed her hand and said, "Come on!" She didn't resist as he dragged her away from the van. "Get on!"

"But-"

"I said get on!" he repeated. She didn't argue further as she got onto the bike, sitting behind him. He revved up the engine and turned the vehicle around before speeding down the street. The van's engine roared before it went in pursuit.

Shin wasn't sure why G-SHOCKER wanted the woman who was with him, but he knew that without a doubt that it would not be good. Plus, messing with G-SHOCKER's plans was fun. He looked at the side mirror on his right and his eyes widened as he saw the passenger side window on the van open up. The G-SHOCKER Soldier had an assault rifle out. "Shit!" He sped up and the woman screamed as gunshots rang through the air. Shin dodged the bullets from hitting him and his passenger. The turned a corner and the woman shouted, "ONE WAY STREET!" Vehicles were coming at them but Shin swerved and dodged them. "TRUCK!"

"Brace yourself!" he said, "And hold on tight!" She did and he made the bike jump over the front of the truck. It then rolled over the trailer before dropping off the end, coming back down on the street. He continued speeding and came across an intersection. He turned to the right, joining ongoing traffic.

Was the black G-SHOCKER van still following them?

Yes it was.

Shin continued driving and spotted an overpass. He then saw a familiar jeep and smiled. Those G-SHOCKER goons wouldn't know what hit them.

Up on the overpass, Michiru was manning the turret. Chiaki was in the driver's seat.

"I got them in my sights," said Michiru as she targeted the van, holding up a rocket launcher. "Fire in the hole!" The rocket flew over Shin's head and hit the G-SHOCKER van.

**KA-BOOOM!**

Shin's passenger shrieked from the shocking explosion before his tired screeched along the street as he stopped his bike suddenly. He looked towards the burning remains of the van and looked up at Michiru who waved at him. "Good job," he said.

* * *

><p>After convincing the woman that they were friendly and were the good guys, which took a lot of convincing since Michiru was still holding the rocket launcher (just in case more G-SHOCKER goons showed up), she allowed them to take her to their base for safety and to answer questions. G-SHOCKER were after her for a reason.<p>

The vehicles drove into the garage and once there Shin removed his helmet. His win ahoge came free and bobbed slightly, causing the woman to blink. Michiru and Chiaki looked at the two and noted a resemblance. That had to be a coincidence, right? A lot of people had indigo hair an twin ahoges on their heads, right?

"What is this place?" the woman—Shiori Banabara—asked as she looked at their garage. Well, it was more like a vehicle bay but since they parked their vehicles here it could technically count as a garage.

"Our base," said Shin. "Come on, we need to go and see Dr. Magi." He led her to the elevator.

Chiaki pulled out a sign, **"****Did ****you ****see**** that?****"**

"I know," Michiru nodded. "I see it too."

* * *

><p>Shiori and Shin entered the base's Ops Centre. "Hey, no civilians!" Daichi shouted.<p>

"Daichi, she was nearly captured by G-SHOCKER," Shin told Daichi.

"Oh, well, that's OK then," said Daichi as he sat back down, still looking unhappy. But when was he ever happy these days?

"Is Dr. Magi around?" Shin asked.

"Here, here I am," said Dr. Magi as he came into the Ops Centre. He'd been in his lab, working for hours. "I hear we had a guest and-"

"OH MY GOD!" Yokoshima exclaimed, causing everyone in the Ops Centre to jump in shock. "YOU'RE SHIORI BANABARA!" He ran towards her, clasping her hands. "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"Yokoshima, you're freaking me out," said Daichi.

"Daichi, don't you know who this is?" Yokoshima questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, Shiori Banabara," Daichi rolled his eyes. Dr. Magi's eyes widened in recognition of the name and not for the same reason Yokoshima was excited about.

"Yeah, her, the one who writes those books I read," Yokoshima replied.

"Those books?" Daichi's right eyebrow twitched. He was never really a fan of Yokoshima's choice of leisurely literature.

"You're a writer?" Shin asked.

"Yes, I am," Shiori answered. "I focus mostly on adult romances, though."

"Oh, sounds interesting," said Shin. He looked at Dr. Magi. "Dr. Magi, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Dr. Magi just answered, shakily, "Shin…this woman…"

"G-SHOCKER tried to kidnap her," Shin explained, "So I saved her."

"What's G-SHOCKER?" Shiori asked.

"Bad guys," said Shin, frowning. "Very bad guys. Actually, that's an understatement."

"We just call them a bunch of pricks and assholes," Daichi supplied.

"Shin…" Dr. Magi spoke up again, "This woman…she's…"

He was interrupted again as the alarm sounded and the huge screen displayed what was going on. "It looks like the NUMBERS are at it again," Daichi grimaced. "It's 06: Jewel Beetle."

"Right, send me down there," said Shin.

"He's attacking Hinamizawa," Daichi pointed out. "Oh, and it looks like Satoshi is already engaging him."

"He's going to need backup," said Shin. He knew he might run into his friends but one of the NUMBERS was causing havoc. Even if he could avoid the village, he couldn't just abandon everyone when they were in danger.

"Shin!" Dr. Magi shouted. Shin whirled to look at him.

"Dr. Magi, can't this wait?" Shin asked.

"I'm trying to tell you that this woman, Shiori Banabara-san, is your mother!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!-?"

* * *

><p>Satoshi, clad in his white armor, was engaging Jewel Beetle in battle. The enemy cyborg, who could generate crystal and use the substance as a weapon, was throwing daggers made of crystal at him. Dual-wielding his twin guns, Satoshi shot the crystal daggers down before he used his gravity control power on Jewel Beetle to ground him. This, however, would've worked if his enemy had been anyone else but once Jewel Beetle was forced onto his hands and knees, a crystal spike shot out of the ground and struck Satoshi in the chest. He cried out in pain as sparks flew off his chest plate and he was sent tumbling.<p>

"Now, time to take you back to G-SHOCKER," said Jewel Beetle, "And to claim my reward." He stalked towards Satoshi but then he screamed as he was struck from behind by a laser beam.

"Stay away from him," Shin growled, the red eyes of his helmet glowing. He brandished his twin laser blades and roared before charging at Jewel Beetle. He formed a crystal barrier but it shattered once the lasers hit it, throwing Jewel Beetle backwards. The energy blades ripped sparks off his armor as Shin struck and Jewel Beetle just realized that he was unmatched and outnumbered as Satoshi got back to his feet and peppered him with laser gunshots.

He took out a flash bang and tossed it to the ground. It then exploded, releasing a loud BANG and a bright FLASH which blinded and deafened both Shin and Satoshi. Jewel Beetle took this as an opportunity to flee for safety.

When the two recovered, Satoshi saw that Jewel Beetle had fled. His eyes then went towards Shin who was walking away. "Shin, wait!" Shin stopped. "The others really want to see you."

Shin, without turning, replied, "Send them my regards." He had a lot on his mind and needed to be alone. Also, there was someone at the base waiting for him.

"Shin, you can't keep avoiding them forever," Satoshi argued.

"After what I've learnt about myself, it's better this way," Shin retorted.

"Better? They miss you!" Satoshi shouted but Shin ignored him and continued on his way.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't they saying anything?"<p>

"Shh, quiet or they'll hear us."

"I just can't believe Shiori Banabara's his mom."

"I can't believe he even has a mom."

Shin and Shiori were sitting across from each other at a table in the base's mess hall. While Shiori had been initially delighted (understatement) to discover her son was alive and well, Shin didn't actually share the same enthuthiasm. Once the initial excitement had died down, there was just an awkward silence.

The N2 were spying at them from the entrance.

Dr. Magi knew who Shin's mother was. It made sense since he had access to the NUMBERS' personnel files, Shin's included, so he had all their background information, even pre-G-SHOCKER information. Shin's file had information on his mother but Dr. Magi never thought she'd still be alive. G-SHOCKER would've killed her to take care of any loose ends. Guess she had a guardian angel.

Shin and Shiori had been separated for ten years, but if one were to look closely, they would notice their physical resemblance. The hair color, the eyes, even the twin ahoge that stuck out, were all the same.

"You…look well," said Shiori.

"…So do you," he responded.

And even more awkward silence.

"So, you really are my son, aren't you? You're Shinichi," she said.

"Shinichi? Is that my name?" he asked. She nodded. "My name…"

Shiori had tears welling up in her eyes and Shin handed her a napkin.

"I've waited for this moment for ten years, and I don't know how to act," she admitted.

"Same here," he replied half-truthfully. This woman may be his mother, but he had no memories of her. She was like a stranger to him.

Satoshi arrived and saw the N2 crowded in front of the mess hall's entrance. "What are you doing?

"SHH!" they all shushed him.

"Shin's with his mom," Michiru answered.

"His mom?" Satoshi blinked. "Wait…what?" He then exclaimed, "HIS MOM!-?"

"SHHHHH!"

"So, how have you been?" Shiori asked.

"Presently, pretty good, with all things considered," he said again, half-lying once more. This was absolute torture for him. Here he was with his mother and he had nothing to say to her. Well, nothing positive. He would rather be someplace else. After what he'd learnt he wasn't eager for anyone to know, his friends and now his mother included.

"Shinichi, please tell me what happened to you," she pleaded. She needed to know, she had to know, for closure.

"I…I…" Could he tell her? Could he tell her of the blood on his hands, the lives he took, of the horrible things he'd done. "I can't."

No, he couldn't. He hadn't come to terms with all that yet.

"Oh," she didn't sound happy. "I see."

Shin just wasn't ready yet.

"I heard from Dr. Magi that you used to live in Hinamizawa. You have friends there, right?"

Shin shut his eyes, recalling his friends. That was a painful memory for him too, but he just couldn't face them as he was now. He just didn't have the courage to go up to them and let them know. He could only imagine their disgust and rejection of him once they learnt the truth and he really couldn't fault them for never forgiving him.

He couldn't forgive himself.

"Shiori…I mean…" he said.

"Kaa-chan," she corrected. "You used to call me 'Kaa-chan'."

He had no right to even call her _that_. He had no right to have friends. He had no right to forgiveness. And he especially had no right to be reunited with his mother.

"You need to stay here," he continued, "For your own safety." Until G-SHOCKER saw no need to come after Shiori, which Shin doubt would ever happen, the only safe place for Shiori was at their base. "I'll have a room arranged for you."

* * *

><p>"So…your mother…" said Satoshi as he spotted Shin at monitor duty. "Kinda of surprising, right? Like a surprise family reunion?" Shin didn't reply. Satoshi sighed. "You're avoiding her now too?"<p>

Shin ignored him, keeping his eyes trained on the monitor.

"Damn it, Shin!" Satoshi snapped. "You can't just avoid the people in your life!"

And Shin answered, "They're all better off without me."

"Is this about your memories?" Satoshi questioned.

"It's about my memories and my past," Shin corrected, coldly. "I was a monster. I killed so many people."

"Well, you're not the only one," said Satoshi.

"Yeah, the NUMBERS aren't innocent either, but I didn't just kill people. I betrayed my own comrades. I just killed them."

"That wasn't you."

Shin swiveled the chair around, glaring at Satoshi, "TO HELL IT WASN'T! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I REMEMBER!-? I KILLED THE WOMAN I LOVED!"

Satoshi's eyes widened in shock at the declaration.

"She loved me, she trusted me, and I killed her! I can still remember the look in her eyes, asking me why." He spun back around to face the monitors again. "Please…I need to be alone."

What neither of them realized what that Shiori had heard everything. She had just come down for a glass of water when she heard the exchange. She kept herself hidden next to the Ops Centre's entrance when she heard.

"Oh…Shinichi…" she murmured.

* * *

><p>Satoshi arrived at school the next day and was greeted by his friends an little sister. He had stayed overnight at the base and had just returned for school.<p>

"So, Satoshi-kun, any luck with getting Shin-chan to come back?" Mion asked hopefully.

"Negative," he replied. He murmured, "Stubborn idiot…"

"I miss him," Rena admitted sadly. They had went with Satoshi on several occasions but each time Shin was on a mission. Maybe it was just bad timing or maybe it was because he didn't want to see them. "Did we do something wrong?"

"It wasn't anything you did," said Satoshi. "He's just had a lot going on right now."

"I can imagine," said Keiichi. "He's fighting an evil terrorist organization. The good news is he isn't alone. He's got those N2 guys and you backing him up."

"Yeah," Satoshi agreed.

"So, did anything new happen?" Shion asked.

"Shin was reunited with his mother."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!-?-!-?-!"

Chie-sensei entered, starting class. They would need to continue this some other time.

* * *

><p>"Failure, failure, failure," Mosquito repeated as she paced back and forth in front of her team. "We've been raking in failure after failure for a whole month now."<p>

"Hey, don't blame us!" Leech shot back. She glared at him. "Meep!" he squeaked.

"We're supposed to be G-SHOCKER's elite, but those deserters beat us each and every time!" she exclaimed.

"Well, what do you expect?" Centipede retorted, "They got 13 with them. He's just bad luck for us."

"Oh, that's bullshit!"

"Considering he was the most powerful among us, that is our bad luck," said Tick, agreeing with Centipede's statement.

"The superiors are talking," said Mosquito. "They're thinking of having us replaced with more competent soldiers. Something about making a new squad of NUMBERS."

"No way am I going to let them scrap us!" Dobsonfly snapped.

"If we keep losing like this, they'll have no choice, and it'll be goodbye G-SHOCKER, and hello scrap yard," said Mosquito. Not exactly an ideal situation, considering the last time they had died. "So, we have no choice but to capture BLACK 13 and WHITE 14, dead or alive, even if it kills us."

"Bad choice of words," said Jewel Beetle.

"I'm just trying to get you all motivated, or do you want to end up 6 feet under, _again_?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ugh!" She started stomping away.

"Where are you going?" Tick called.

"Out! I need a fucking drink!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shin, Dr. Magi needs us to go and loot another storage facility for supplies," said Yokoshima. He spotted Shin sleeping at the terminal. "Yo, Shin! Wake up!" Yokoshima shook him awake.<p>

"Huh?" Shin blinked and then he sat up and stretched, yawning. He smacked his lips. "Hm…what?"

"Dr. Magi needs us to go to another storage facility," he said.

"Oh," Shin replied. "Really?"

"Yeah, and we're bringing Daichi, Shogo and Chiaki along as well. Come on, let's get to the teleporter so Sheila can beam us over to the coordinates."

"Oh, alright," said Shin as he got up. He went to the teleporter. Looking ahead, he spotted Shiori smiling at him before giving him a wave. He could've waved back but he didn't. Instead, he kept his legs together and put his hands behind his back before he and the rest of his team was teleported away.

* * *

><p>"Brr…it's freezing!" Yokoshima shivered. The area they had teleported to was covered in a thick layer of snow.<p>

"Looks like we're in the mountains somewhere," observed Shogo. "And there's our target." It was a hundred feet away.

"Activate your suits before you freeze to death," said Shin as he transformed. "Now, come on. The faster we do this, the sooner we can get back home." He started moving towards the dome-shaped building, but for some reason the place looked familiar. He shouldn't be surprised, though. It was a G-SHOCKER facility. However, he had a feeling there was something here.

His memories were calling out to him.

* * *

><p>"Look at all this stuff," said Daichi as he shouldered his Cricket Fork. "Chiaki, Shogo, go and search for anything useful."<p>

Chiaki, who communicated using signs, said, "It feels like a 'Five Finger Discount Special'."

"Yeah, you got that right," said Shogo in agreement. "We might even find some equipment to be used as upgrades.

Meanwhile, Shin was wandering around as Yokoshima followed him. "Shin, wait up!"

"I know this place," he murmured. He then entered a corridor and spotted a door at the end. "What's this?"

"Hey, Shin! Stay with the group!" Yokoshima shouted to him. "Shin?"

Shin had just put his hand on the door and it unlocked itself automatically. He then entered.

"Shin, wait up!" Yokoshima followed him in and the door shut behind them. His eyes then went wide at what he saw and he yelled, "G-SHOCKER!"

"Relax, they're just empty shells," Shin said.

"Woah, look at all of them," Yokoshima said in awe as he gazed upon the rows and rows of G-SHOCKER Soldiers. He scanned them with his helmet and concluded, "They aren't active."

"Of course not, but they're not what I'm looking for," said Shin as he walked down the steps. There were inactive G-SHOCKER soldiers standing in front of some sort of cryo-stasis pod. Shin stepped over to it and said, "_This_ is what I'm looking for."

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you guys see where Shin and Yokoshima went?" Shogo asked.<p>

"Dammit, they must've wandered off," grumbled Daichi. "Come on, let's go find them."

* * *

><p>"Wait! Calm down! Calm down! You're gonna break it!"<p>

**CRASH!**

"Hold on, wait! Stop!"

**CRASH! BASH!**

"Put that down! Woah, don't point that me! Woah!"

The noises were coming from behind the door and Yokoshima was resting against the door as pounding could be heard inside. "Oh man, this is déjà vu all over again," he muttered.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Shogo asked as he saw Yokoshima. With him were Chiaki and Daichi. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they had heard the noise and decided to find out what was going on.

"Nothing, just, you know, resting against a wall," Yokoshima told him. Shin had told Yokoshima to keep what they were doing a secret. Too bad that he was crappy at lying when he was nervous and the current situation certainly qualified.

"That is not a wall. It's a door," stated Daichi.

"And you're right. It's a door that just looks like a wall," Yokoshima told him.

"Are you okay?" Chiaki signed.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just fine," Yokoshima told him.

**Ba-Gong!**

"What was that?" Daichi asked.

"What was what?" Yokoshima responded, playing dumb.

**Ba-Gong!**

"_That._"

"Oh, you know it's just me. Ba-Gong. See?" Yokoshima answered.

"**Ba-Gong?**" Chiaki signed.

**Ba-Gong! Ba-Gong!**

"I think I'll just walk over here now," Yokoshima said as he started to walk away. The others would've stopped him but their attention was focused on the door.

**Ba-Gong! Ba-Gong!**

Dents were starting to show up on the surface of the door.

"**Should****we****really****be****standing****here?**" Chiaki signed.

"Something's coming out," Shogo said, either ignoring or not noticing their mute comrade's question. If he had noticed, he may have thought about it and decided to try a more strategic approach, possibly dodging what was coming.

"**No****duh.**"

The metal door was being beaten open and it was shredding as light seeped through. All of the N2 members began getting tense, getting ready for a fight. Whatever was coming was obviously strong and very much pissed off. It seemed like a fight was coming.

**Ba-Gong!**

**Ba-Gong!**

**Ba-Gong!**

**SMASH!**

**Music – Agent Tex**

The final blow caused the door to come off clean off its hinges, clattering onto the floor with a loud thud. On the other side was a figure, bedecked in black armor, with yellow eyes staring right at them. They cracked their neck from side-to-side and flexed their fingers. The yellow eyes then looked at the N2 members standing before her.

"**I**** do**** not ****like ****the ****way ****he****'****s**** looking ****at ****us**," signed Chiaki.

"So, who's first?" a female voice came out from the figure.

"That's a girl?" gawked Daichi.

Then she charged at them.

* * *

><p>"Satoshi, what brings you over?" Dr. Magi asked.<p>

"I came over to bring Shin some lunch," said Satoshi. "Where is Shin?"

"He's on a mission right now with the others," said Dr. Magi. "I should go call them." He went to the computer and activated the communications link.

He then heard loud screaming crashing coming from the other end.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Run!<strong>" Chiaki signed.

"Oh, crap! Where is she!" shouted Daichi. "I don't wanna die!"

The trio stopped to rest. Daichi was panting as he leaned against a crate to catch his breath.

"Come on, guys! Double time! Hell, I'll settle for some single time!" Shogo shouted.

"Maybe we should just fight," said Daichi, "I'm afraid she just might start picking us off one by-" That was when the black armored figure suddenly stood in front of Daichi, "ONE!" and sent him flying with a kick, "OW…!" Then she attacked Shogo who was too slow to retaliate with his stingers. She punched him in the stomach then threw him into Chiaki before she tackled them both and sent them tumbling along the floor and straight into a tall stack of barrels which collapsed on top of them.

Meanwhile, Daichi was fleeing. He looked at his Cricket Fork in disdain and muttered, "Forget this! I'm gonna need a bigger weapon!" He spotted Yokoshima up in the control room, "Yokoshima, a little help here!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Yokoshima replied.

"Why don't you come down here!" Daichi snapped.

"Sorry, but I do not want to fight the mean lady! She's scary!"

"OK, fine! Then how about getting me a bigger weapon?"

"How?"

"Push some buttons, I dunno!"

"Buttons? OK!" Yokoshima started pressing random buttons and several guns dropped at Daichi's feet from the ceiling.

"Wow." Daichi picked up what looked like a rocket launcher. "That actually worked out perfectly. Thanks!"

Yokoshima then scratched his helmet with confusion, "How the heck did I do that?"

Daichi then ran off to help and bumped into Satoshi who had come to help. He'd been attracted by the screams of fear and pain mixed with loud crashes.

"Satoshi!-?" Daichi yelped.

"What's going on?" Satoshi asked.

"You gotta help us! Do you know how to use those things?" Daichi pointed at Satoshi's weapons of choice.

"What? My guns? Fuck yeah; I know how to use them. What's to understand about bang-bang-boom? They're fucking guns, dude, not fighter jets!"

"Just shut up and help me!" Daichi snapped and ran off.

"What crawled up his butt?" Satoshi followed after Daichi anyway.

Chiaki ducked under a barrel that she threw at him and started swinging at her with his chainsaws only for her to dodge his strikes and grab him by the back of his head. She grabbed the back of Shogo's head as well and slammed them together. She then punched Shogo in the stomach and then punched Chiaki in the stomach before she spun and kicked Shogo in the head. She then punched Chiaki in the stomach again, before punching him in the face several times, giving him an uppercut, then slamming his head down with her fists. She then kneed him in the gut so hard he was thrown backwards, grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground before raising her foot up. Chiaki's eyes widened and he signed in panic, "No! No! No!" but it was to no avail as she slammed her fist into his crotch. He would've screamed if he could. Then she sent him flying into the crate with a powerful kick. A teleporter door dropped on top of him and spat him out of a nearby teleporter door right when she was beating up Shogo.

She looked at the writhing Chiaki then at the door before she heard, "Hey, sweet cheeks!" She turned and saw Satoshi who told her, "Step away from them, now!" He fired his guns at her but she ducked. She got into a boxing stance as they circled around each other.

Meanwhile, behind her, on a crate was Daichi who was aiming to shoot her with the rocket launcher he'd just procured. "Oh, God, please don't let her see me," he prayed under his breath. A giant container dropped from above, forcing Satoshi and the fighter to jump as the giant crate came down with a hard thud.

"Yes," Yokoshima cheered, "I saved Satoshi!"

"Yokoshima, what are doing?-!" Satoshi snapped. "You're messing up my plan with Daichi! I was supposed to distract her for him!"

She looked back and spotted Daichi and he panicked as he loaded a rocket. "You ratted me out, you sonovabitch!" He launched the rocket and she dodged it as she grabbed a teleporter door and chucked it at Daichi

"Oh shit!" he shouted and took aim and shot another rocket, the rocket entering before exiting the other door that was lying under where Daichi stood. The rocket blew up against the crate and sent him flying into the flying door before the second door spat him out. "Oh shit!" She grabbed him and then kicked him straight into Satoshi

"That was awesome." Satoshi complimented before Daichi was knocked into him and they both kissed to the floor. She watched as the N2 members started to get back to their feet.

"What do we do, Shogo?" Daichi asked.

"I don't know. I've never hit a girl in my life," said Shogo.

"**Here****'****s,**** a ****suggestion:**** try ****harder**," signed Chiaki.

She charged at them and dodged their attempts to strike her. She first grabbed Shogo's fist and threw him into Satoshi. She ducked when Daichi fired and kicked him into a teleporter door which was linked to another door several feet away which spat him out into an opposite. She turned to face Chiaki who swung at her with his sign post but Daichi was flung out of the door behind him, knocking Chiaki forward so her foot collided with his crotch. She pinned Chiaki under her foot and pulled a shotgun out of nowhere, aiming it at his face. His eyes widened.

**Click!**

She pulled the trigger again.

**Click! Click! Click!**

She had no ammo.

"**Oh, ****thank**** God**," Chiaki signed but then she held her gun by the barrel and hit like a golfer, striking his balls again and sending him flying into Daichi, knocking them both down and sending them sliding along the floor.

"Watch it…" Daichi groaned.

"Let me show you how it's done!" said Shogo only for her fist to meet his face again and send him flying to where Daichi and Chiaki were.

"Nice demonstration," mocked Daichi.

"Shut up," Shogo mumbled as he got up.

A large metal container hung over her right now and Satoshi groaned and looked up, "Ugh… What?" He looked to the control room. "Yokoshima! Remember when I said not to help me? Forget that! I need you to help me! Right now!"

"OK!" Yokoshima smiled as he pushed another button.

The container dropped and Satoshi dived away to a distance, letting the container drop on the enemy.

Up above in the control room, Yokoshima whooped for joy as he watched the mean woman get flattened underneath the large container.

"Yes, it worked!" Yokoshima cheered. He'd been the one to do that.

"Yes, it worked!" Satoshi cheered but then saw that the container was being held up by her strength, "Aw fuck, that didn't work!" Satoshi ducked as she threw the container.

"We have to get out of here!" shouted Daichi. "We'll be crushed!"

"**No, ****we ****won****'****t**," signed Chiaki as he readied his chainsaws. With only one, he sliced it right through the container and both halves went flying, spilling their contents (med-kits and gas tanks) all over Daichi and Shogo. "**Oops.**"

"Hey, are you two okay?" Satoshi asked.

Shogo's head poked out of the pile of med-kits. "What happened? I feel defeated, yet strangely rejuvenated," said Shogo, sounding dazed but considering the amount of head trauma from the woman's punches, it may have been the concussion speaking.

Chiaki was swinging at her only for her to dodge and then send him flying with a kick. Satoshi went to engage her, only to meet the same fate as he was sent sliding into a teleporter door.

"Did you see that?" Shogo asked.

"How could I have not seen that?" Daichi replied.

Satoshi went flailing out of another teleporter door and straight into her who caught him by the neck. She was about to punch him when she had a better idea and threw him into the teleporter door, only for him to be spat out of another one near the group.

"What is this black stuff?" Satoshi asked. His armor was covered with it.

"There she is!" Daichi shouted as he tossed Shogo the rocket launcher. "Get her!"

"Huh?" Satoshi saw Chiaki and Daichi rushing at him before they started to beat him up. "Ow! Hey! Stop it! Hey!"

"Wait! Stop!" shouted Shogo as Daichi had Satoshi in a headlock and beating him senseless. "I think that's Satoshi."

Daichi stopped, but then punched Satoshi again before releasing him. Satoshi demanded, "What was that for?"

"Sorry, force of habit," Daichi apologized.

Satoshi slipped on a med-kit and was about to fall backwards into a teleporter door laying on the floor if Chiaki hadn't caught him but then she came out from the door, looked around then punched Chiaki in the crotch before diving back into the door. Satoshi and Chiaki fell into the door and were spat another with her waiting. She knocked Chiaki down with a punch then caught Satoshi before she slammed him head-first into the ground with a suplex. She then mounted him and started beating him up.

Daichi looked to Shogo, "Daichi, what are you waiting for? Shoot her!"

Shogo whined, "They look the same! Which one do I shoot?"

"Shoot the one who's winning, dumbass!" Satoshi snapped.

She saw Chiaki get up so she dismounted from Satoshi, kicked him into Chiaki, grabbed Satoshi's ankle in mid-air and slammed her fist so hard on him that it knocked the black stuff clean off him. He went tumbling and joined the others.

"Wow. She knocked the black right off you," Daichi observed.

Shogo, with the rocket launcher, now aimed and fired, shouted, "Fire in the hole!" The rocket flew straight for her who ran away from it, swinging into a teleporter door and exiting another, with the rocket following her. She was headed straight for them, with the rocket in hot pursuit.

"Are you fucking kidding me!-?" Daichi shouted.

"Run!" Satoshi screamed.

Lina ran to the three and slammed her right fist with her left hand before reeling it back and knocking Satoshi, Shogo, and Daichi down with a clothes-line before sliding in-between Chiaki's legs with the missile following her path. Chiaki let out a sigh of relief and signed, "**Thank**** God**." He turned and saw her escape through a teleporter door on the floor and the rocket colliding with the med-kits. "**Oh**** Shit**!"

The explosion blew the med-kits and the N2 guys into the air as she rolled safely out of a teleporter door to watch the fireworks. Everyone dropped to the floor, groaning. All but one. She nudged a concrete divider forward with her foot and waited.

**WHAM!**

Chiaki dropped on it, crotch first, and signed, "**Ow****…****why ****won****'****t ****you ****just****…****kill**** me****…**" before collapsing.

She turned away from the carnage but then heard a familiar voice, "Hey, Lina!" She turned her head to see that it was Shin, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

* * *

><p>"Ow! Hey! Stop it! Ow! Quit it! You're embarrassing me, Lina! Stop! Ow!" Shin was being manhandled by the female cyborg, dubbed Lina. She was holding him by his scarf and beating him repeatedly with his own helmet. "Seriously! Ouch! Guys, help! Ow!"<p>

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Satoshi.

"Better him than us," Daichi remarked. "Sides, it's his fault for letting her out in the first place."

"Call it karma, or just desserts, or just us not wanting to get our asses kicked by a girl again," added Shogo.

"I think we should take her back with us," said Yokoshima.

"Take psycho chick back to our base, after she kicked our asses? Oh yeah, that's a _great_ plan," Daichi retorted sarcastically.

Lina finally released Shin and dropped his helmet. She then removed her own helmet, revealing a girl with chin-length, dark brown hair, which was parted off-centre to the right and green eyes. Satoshi blinked. She kind of looked like Rena, except with a darker hair color, different eyes, and also a lighter skin tone.

"Why did you hit me?" Shin questioned.

"You shot me," she reminded, "I think that was fair."

"Yeah…that's fair alright," groaned Shin.

"I could just kill you," she reminded.

"I know," Shin said as he stood up. "Nice to see you back, Lina. It's been awhile."

"Yeah, same here," she replied, smiling. She then kissed him on the lips, causing the others to stare at him.

"Are they…?" Satoshi began pointing.

"I guess so," Yokoshima blinked.

"_We_ get our asses kicked, and _he_ gets a kiss? Where's the justice in that?" Daichi demanded.

"So, who are your friends?" Lina asked.

"Just some guys I used to work with who I happened to be working with now too," said Shin.

"You could've just said they were your co-workers," she said.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "So, why did you go nuts on them like that?"

"The last time I was in a place like this I wanted to get out as fast as I could and now that I can I wanted to get out fast. They just got in my way," Lina answered.

He questioned in disbelief, "So you beat them up? Just for that?"

"Can you think up another reason? Besides, I wasn't sure if they were friendly or not," Lina replied.

"Well, you can relax. We're on the same side," he said. "By the way, I love the armor. Black looks good on you."

"Well, it's not so bad looking on you either," she replied, complimenting his own color-scheme.

"OK, if you two lovebirds are finished, can we just go?" Daichi said.

"Go where?" Lina asked.

"Back to base," Shin answered.

"You know, I'm surprised that an alarm hasn't-" began Yokoshima before he was cut off by shrill sirens and red lights flashing. Everyone glared at him.

"We better move," said Daichi. "Sheila, get us out of here!"

"And make room for one more!" added Shin.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" said Shin.<p>

"OH, SHINICHI!" Shiori cried as she suddenly engulfed her son in a tight hug.

"Ah! What!-?" Shin yelped.

"Dr. Magi told me what happened to you! I'm so sorry!" she cried loudly.

Shin looked over Shiori's shoulder and glared at Dr. Magi. "You told?"

"She was really persuasive," Dr. Magi responded, lamely. Not a good excuse but it was all he could think of.

"Shiori-san, listen," said Shin as he loosened Shiori's grip on him. "That's all in the past and there's nothing for _you_ to be sorry for."

"But I let you get taken," she said, still crying. She then noticed Lina. "Oh, you have a new friend."

"Shiori-san, this is Lina. Lina, this is Shiori-san, my mother," Shin introduced briefly.

"Hi," Lina greeted. "So, this is your base, huh? Pretty drab."

"You should probably get yourself checked out at the med bay," suggested Shin. "You all should."

"Yeah…" Daichi agreed, still sore from the beat down he and the others had taken, courtesy of Lina. "Come on, guys." Chiaki, Shogo and Daichi headed to the med bay, with Chiaki walking awkwardly due to the pain between his legs.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Shin asked Satoshi.

"I'm just going to head back home right now," said Satoshi before getting into the teleporter. "Sheila, beam me back home."

"Affirmative," said Sheila and a beam of light from the teleporter platform came down on Satoshi and he was gone. Shin narrowed his eyes at that but thought nothing of it.

"I'll show you to your room," Shin informed Lina.

* * *

><p>Lina was given one of the empty quarters. There was a bed with a pillow and blanket, a bathroom and all the bare necessities to make things comfortable. She could personalize it later, like the other members of N2 had done with their own quarters.<p>

"Well, this is your new home, I guess," said Shin.

"It sure beats the cell," said Lina as she sat on the bed. Smiling, she patted the spot next to her. Hesitantly, Shin went and sit down next to her. She rested her head against his shoulder but he scooted away. "Kuro-kun?"

"Please, don't call me that," he said. That was not his name anymore. He'd done horrible things when he had that name and he wanted to put the past behind him. "It's Shin now." Shiori had called him Shinichi. Guess he did remember his name, or at least a shortened version of it. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. Should he take up his old name back or stick to the one he'd used ever since he woke up in Hinamizawa. "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Lina asked.

"I killed you," he reminded.

"You didn't know," she said. "They just gagged me and stuffed me in that dummy. You didn't know when you shot me."

"I should've," he retorted, "I should've paid more attention to what was going on but I didn't and you died because of it."

"Hey, do I look dead?" she asked.

"Of course not. G-SHOCKER rebuilt you," he answered.

"Yeah, and they had a hard time controlling me," she answered. "So, how did you know where to find me?"

"I don't know myself," he answered. "I remember that facility and that there was a secret room with a pod. Back then it was empty. I just followed what my memories told me and found you."

"And how did you wake me up?" she asked.

"I'm smart, and I know machines," he answered, "It's not that hard when some mad scientist shoves knowledge into your brain. That's how I learnt to do a lot of things before putting them into practice. Like disarming a bomb when I was 9."

"So, how about you bring me up to speed?" Lina asked.

"Where to begin…?" Shin murmured.

* * *

><p>Chie-sensei had gone out of the classroom to answer a phone call as Rena sighed and stared at the empty seat. Satoshi had returned from his brief mission just in time before lunch ended. He explained to them about what happened. When he mentioned Shin, Rena demanded to know what had happened and so she told her about Lina and how Shin had revived her. From what Satoshi managed to gather, Shin and Lina had a lot of history.<p>

Satoshi wasn't blind, though. He was _color_ blind but not completely blind. He could tell that Rena cared for Shin and had feelings for him that went beyond friendship. She had an obvious crush on him and she wanted it to become more. However, with Shin avoiding them like this it was impossible for her and the cyborg to ever explore a relationship. However, she was still hopeful.

When the door slid open, everyone froze as they saw Dobsonfly come inside the classroom with one of the students. He was holding the little girl by the shoulder and had one of his swords under her chin. "Don't move," he warned. He eyed Satoshi, "Especially _you_, WHITE 14."

Satoshi would've argued further if he hadn't been enveloped in crystal. Coming in through the window was Jewel Beetle who chuckled, "Freeze! Oh, you're already frozen!" The students started to cry out in fright.

"Nii-nii!" Satoko cried out as she witnessed her brother being encased in crystal.

"Everyone, shut up!" Mosquito ordered as she came in after Dobsonfly.

"What are you doing here!-?" Mion demanded but Mosquito was instantly in front of her with a fist buried into her stomach. Mion collapsed to her knees, coughing as she was doubled over and holding her stomach.

"Don't raise your voice at me," Mosquito warned coldly before she kicked Mion in the stomach again, laying her flat on her back. She pointed a rapier at Keiichi and ordered, "Stay in your seat. Oh, and if you're wondering what happened to your teacher and principal, let's just say that they'll both be needing a blood transfusion urgently."

Dobsonfly pushed the little girl forward and ordered, "OK, everyone huddle up. Now. Jewel Beetle, you got the rope?"

"Why use rope?" Jewel Beetle questioned as he conjured a pair of handcuffs made of pure crystal, "When I can do this?"

"Alright, secure the prisoners," Mosquito ordered. "I'm going to make a phone call."

"A phone call?" Dobsonfly questioned.

"We want BLACK 13 to come, right? Well, first we call the police, and then the news reporters will come, and pretty soon this will be all over the news," Mosquito grinned. "He won't be able to resist, especially since we're holding his precious little friends hostage."

* * *

><p>"These things take time, Shiori-san," said Dr. Magi. "He's just through a lot right now."<p>

"I should be helping him through this," Shiori replied, sadly, "But he keeps me at arm's length. He doesn't even call me 'Kaa-chan' like he used to."

"All his memories have yet to return," Dr. Magi reasoned, "And as far as he knows you're just a stranger to him since he has no memories of you."

"How could they do that to a child?" Shiori questioned. She accused, "How could _you_ allow it?"

Dr. Magi had been forced to work for G-SHOCKER but being a coward was no excuse for inaction. Evil happened when good people refused to do anything, after all. "I was scared, but that's no excuse, is it?" Dr. Magi sighed. "Just give him some time. He just needs to get his head together." Lopez approached them. "Oh, Lopez, what is it?"

Lopez answered, in Spanish, "_You__ should__ check __the __news_."

"What did he say?" Shiori asked.

Sheila translated, "_You__ should__ check__ the__ news._"

* * *

><p>Officers of the Okinomiya Police Department, led by Det. Oishi, surrounded the Hinamizawa School. Reporters had also surrounded the building, held back by police tape. Holding up a megaphone, Oishi spoke, "Alright, we have you surrounded! Tell us your demands!"<p>

Mosquito opened the window and smiled as she saw all the cops and reporters surrounding them. If they were normal hostage takers they would've been a little nervous and intimidated but they weren't. They were prepared for this. This was all part of the plan, after all. The students had all been put in crystal handcuffs. Mosquito even dragged the principal and Chie-sensei into the classroom as well and secured them with crystal handcuffs as well. The big one did have a lot of blood but the teacher's blood was too spicy for her taste.

"Oi, when is BLACK 13 coming?" Jewel Beetle asked as he sat on a desk. Dobsonfly was grinding his blades together, scratching sparks off the edges, as he too wondered the same.

"He'll come," said Mosquito. "Is everyone else in position?"

"They are," Dobsonfly confirmed.

"Good, that means everything here will be going quite smoothly." She walked over to Rena and squatted down. "You're hoping for your Black Knight to come and rescue you, don't you?" Rena's eyes didn't display terror. They displayed anger and this annoyed Mosquito. She smacked Rena with the back of her hand and warned her, "Don't look at me like that, you little country bumpkin!"

"She's getting really aggressive," Jewel Beetle noted.

"BLACK 13 blew us up," Dobsonfly reminded, "I understand how she feels and I feel like cutting something up myself."

* * *

><p>Shin's fists were clenched as he heard the news. The NUMBERS had taken the Hinamizawa School hostage. "I'm going," Shin resolved.<p>

"You do realize this is all a trap to draw you out," stated Dr. Magi.

"I am well aware of that," said Shin. "Delta, tell me, do we have a shot at rescuing the hostages?"

"_Yes, you have a 65 percent chance_," Delta answered. He elaborated, "_I ran through the data and it is possible that those three; #04, #06 and #10 are not the only ones present. #01, #03, #05 and #12 are possibly in hiding and in position_."

"They'll probably want me to come alone," Shin suggested.

"_That__is__a__logical__conclusion_," answered Delta.

"I'm still going even if my chances are just one percent," Shin said.

"You can't go alone," said Michiru.

"What choice do I have? They did this because of me! It's my fault so I have to take responsibility!" Shin argued.

"But you're part of a team," said Shogo.

"They'll be expecting you guys," said Shin.

"But not me," said Lina as she joined them.

"Lina?" Shin blinked.

"I'm coming with you, Kuro…I mean Shin," Lina answered. "They don't know about me, do they?"

Shin considered her words carefully.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, I hate waiting!" Jewel Beetle screamed and kicked down a desk. The hostages flinched. He grinned. He liked it when they showed fear. Now, what else could he do for fun? Maybe play with Mion and Rena? They looked nice. Shion was absent because she caught a cold, which was lucky for her.<p>

Suddenly, he cried out as he was sent flying into the wall by a violent blow to the back. "Hey!" Jewel Beetle shouted, glaring at Dobsonfly. "What's the big idea!-?"

"What are you-!" but Dobsonfly was interrupted as he was punched by an invisible force in the face and sent sprawling to the ground.

"Huh?" Mosquito blinked but then felt a blow to the stomach and a kick to the head, sending her crashing into the pedestal and shattering it as it became nothing more but wooden splinters.

Shimmering into view was a figure in black armor. The Hinamizawa Gaming Club assumed it was Shin, but the eyes were blue and the armor covered a feminine frame.

"Who are you!-?" Mosquito demanded. "You're not BLACK 13!"

"You can call me #15," replied the black armored figure, Lina, "Or you can just call me your executioner."

Dobsonfly slashed at her from behind but she spun around caught his wrist and tossed him to the floor as she twisted his wrist, forcing him to release his sword which she grabbed before sending him rolling with a kick. Jewel Beetle tried to attack with crystals but a ceiling panel slid to the side and spiderwebs shot down, sticking to his body. "What!-?" He howled as was yanked up into the ceiling.

"Tarantula," Mosquito realized.

"Don't bother calling your pals for help," said Lina as she had Dobsonfly pinned under her boot. "We had them taken care of."

Mosquito gritted her teeth and fled out of the classroom.

Lina called on her helmet's com-link, "She's on her way."

* * *

><p>Mosquito was running through the forest, calling for reinforcements, "Leech! Centipede! Respond! Tick! Dragonfly! Can you hear me!-?" She received no response. Just a sound of crackling static coming through her com-link. "Dammit!" Suddenly, she was hit by laser beams and tripped forward before going rolling down the path. "Kuso!"<p>

Shin walked out from the shadows, brandishing his twin laser swords. "Nowhere to run."

"I don't need to run from you!" Mosquito shouted as she sent her needle-tipped tendrils flying at him. He swung repeatedly and cut the tendrils to ribbons before advancing on Mosquito. He then dashed towards her, forcing her to bring out her blood red rapiers. Sparks flew as their weapons connected and she was shoved backwards. Her back hit a tree and she stepped out of the way quick enough before Shin slashed, cutting the bark in half. She thrust forward, striking him in the chest, but he countered with his optical lasers, causing her to scream as she was thrown backwards. A spot of her armor was scorched and smoking and she glared up at Shin.

Shin, aka #13, aka Cicada, aka BLACK 13. He was one of them, a Kaizo Ningen, a cyborg soldier of G-SHOCKER. He was the most powerful, an elite, and he had proven his strength to the organization.

But then he defected and the organization had to revive them in order to recapture him. But there were other defectors. Dr. Magi had defected and took away the other NUMBERS and they were fighting against G-SHOCKER now.

Mosquito had to ask, "Who are you?"

Shin stopped as he listened to her questioning.

"Who do you think you are!-?" she demanded.

Putting one of his swords away and gripping the single one with both hands, he answered, "We're Kamen Riders." He came up with that name several days ago and had suggested it to differentiate them from the NUMBERS, from G-SHOCKER, from the term 'Kaizo Ninge'. Heroes who rode into battle, fighting for justice, while remaining in the shadows and hiding their faces with masks. They were Kamen Riders.

"Kamen Rider…?" Mosquito laughed. "Well, 'Kamen Rider', you'll die right here!" She lunged at him again and sparks flew as Mosquito and Shin clashed blades. Sparks flew as their respective weapons made contact. Blood red rapiers met with an energy blade. She crossed her blades to block his next strike but the downward swing cut her blades and she was stuck holding a pair of hilts.

Shocked, she then became rigid as he ran her through.

"No…" Mosquito uttered.

The plan was so simple. She and Dobsonfly would take the Hinamizawa School hostage and draw Shin out. Shin came but he was mad, really mad. Dobsonfly got killed and now it was her turn to die once more.

She didn't want to die again, not again. The last time she had died it had been horrible. She did not want to go back to that darkness again.

"No…" she answered hoarsely as Shin withdrew his sword and turned his back to her as she collapsed. "I don't…wanna…die…" And she exploded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, up on the school rooftop, Jewel Beetle had to fight both Hana and Michiru. The two girls, clad in armor, were swinging their respective bladed weapons at the crystal maker who endlessly conjured up crystal weapons to counter their attempts to take him down. The police could only watch in stunned silence as the three cyborgs fought. At the same time, the hostages were being let out from the Hinamizawa School and inside another fight was taking place.<p>

Back in the building, using her strength, Lina had shattered Satoshi free from his crystal prison. Once he was released, the blonde young man assumed his WHITE 14 form and brought out his guns while blades of energy came out from Lina's wrists. The energy that made up the blades was blue and shaped like katana blades.

Dobsonfly, enraged, advanced quickly towards them and swung. He blocked Satoshi's gunshots and went for the kill only for Lina to get in his way. Sparks flew as their swords clashed with Donsonfly declaring, "You won't defeat me!" A kick to the side which sent him crashing into several desks shut him up.

"We will," said Satoshi confidently.

"RARGH!-!-!" His pride challenged, Dobsonfly roared and tried to bisect Lina straight down the middle but she spun on her heel, evading the attack and hit him in the back with her heel. He stumbled and got peppered with Satoshi's guns. Satoshi then used gravity control to force Dobsonfly to his knees but the cyborg would not let himself be defeated by such 'inferior foes'.

Back on the roof, Michiru and Hana continued to overwhelm Jewel Beetle but when his helmet's HUD alerted him, his eyes widened. "Mosquito's gone!" That meant that this operation was a huge failure. The other NUMBERS had already fled. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Jewel Beetle decided to do the smart thing.

He ran.

He jumped off the roof and ran through the police tape, barreling through anyone and anything that got in his way as he ran like a coward.

And back inside the Hinamizawa School, Dobsonfly froze. Why? He had Lina's swords sticking through his chest and coming out the back.

"Say goodnight, Gracie," said Lina coldly as she withdrew her blades. Satoshi then finished Dobsonfly off with several powered up shots from his twin guns, destroying him for good as he exploded.

* * *

><p>Several Days Later…the events of that night when the NUMBERS had taken the Hinamizawa School was still big news. Chie-sensei and the principal had to be taken to the hospital for anemia due to Mosquito draining them. As for the Hinamizawa Gaming Club, Satoshi decided to bring them along to the Hive again. Shin wouldn't be able to go anywhere now as the N2 and his mother would make sure of that.<p>

As the gang arrived, they spotted Shin sitting at a table talking with Shiori. "Is that…?" Shion pointed.

"Yeah, that's his mom," Satoshi confirmed.

"So, Shin-kun's finally found his mother," said Rena, smiling. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to look at Lina. "Oh, hello."

"Hi there," Lina greeted. "You're Rena Ryuugu, right? Can we talk, in private? I'm Lina by the way."

Lina pulled Rena away to speak with her. "Listen, between us girls, I think I can tell what's going on with you."

"You can?" Rena asked.

"You got a crush on Shin," Lina said bluntly. Rena blushed. "I know we just met but I have a…talent for noticing these things." '_Of course being empathic has its perks too._' "And I think you'd both make a great couple."

"Even…even if that were true…" Rena glanced at Shin, "He's resistant of the idea."

"Yeah, he's got a lot of baggage, and regrets," Lina noted, "But even he needs someone to love him and make him happy. Unfortunately, that can't be me." He encouraged, "Now, go talk to him."

Rena nodded, her expression resolute, as she approached the table. Shin saw her, panicked, and was about to get up and leave but his mother gently wrapped his hand around his wrist to stop him from running away. As Rena took her seat, Shiori greeted the girl. Shin looked down for the moment before glancing up to see Rena smile at him and he reluctantly returned the smile.

* * *

><p>Back at G-SHOCKER base, the surviving members of the NUMBERS were licking their wounds. Tonight's little endeavor had not gone as planned. Not only did they fail to defeat their enemies, but both Dobsonfly and Mosquito had been KIA.<p>

"This sucks!" Leech cursed. He and the rest of the NUMBERS had to face the members of N2: Chiaki, Daichi, Yokoshima and Shogo. Shogo and Dragonfly had battled in the sky, leaving Leech, Centipede and Tick to take on the Cricket, Pill Bug and the Termite Soldier. It should've been easy for them to take on the four traitors and they would've won too. However, the N2 were a lot more organized than they thought and while they were supposedly evenly matched, the defectors managed to overpower them, forcing them to retreat. Tick's nano-ticks were also useless as Daichi used his sonic powers to forcefully shut them down. As for Dragonfly, he had been critically injured by Shogo's needles. Leech, of course, spent most of the fight flattened by Yokoshima and as for Centipede he may have been fast but his abilities were useless once Chiaki had glued his feet to the ground.

Thus their mission was a total and utter failure. Not only that they had lost two of their own. It couldn't get any worse, could it?

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well that's Kamen Rider: The Return. If you wish to see more of Shin's adventures then you'll just have to wait for me to write and update. Anyway, Shin is reunited with both his ex-girlfriend and his mother and it seems Lina is thinking of pairing Rena and Shin up together. Also, two of the NUMBERS are dead. I know most of you love Misato and are upset about her dying. Don't be. Let's just say there's a surprise aftermath for her. As for Dobsonfly, he's not coming back. End of story.<strong>

**And now, a special message from Kamen Rider Bushido:**

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, all I did for this story was mostly editing. However, we have been working on something of a treat for you all as to what happens to Misato. HERE'S A TEASER!**

_She thought it was all over._

_She thought she was dead._

_She thought wrong._

A girl walked into the mall and she looked pissed. She took out an injector gun from her purse and loaded a capsule containing a green liquid into the chamber before putting the needle against her neck. She pulled the trigger and hissed as the liquid entered her blood stream. Her veins and eyes glowed green as she felt the change.

**Music – "88" by LM.C**

_From the creators of Kamen Rider X Green Lantern and the ZKD Trilogy comes a new adventure_

"Hey, I don't think this place has anything your size!" said Misato and then she grimaced at the lame line. Shaking her head, she held her combat knife in a reverse grip and then charged at the Kaijin. She lunged forward and stabbed her knife at its chest

_She was made only to kill_

Misato finally turned and looked him in the eye with stern, narrowed eyes, "Yuji, do you know what I was before we met?"

"I'm willing to listen you're willing to tell me," he welcomed.

Misato simply answered, "A killer."

_But what if this killer was shown the light?_

"But you're here now, in a different place, in a different time. You don't have to repeat history. You don't have to live in the past," said Yuji.

Misato dropped her combat knife which cluttered to the ground.

"You…damn it…" She put her forehead against his chest. "Why…why did you have to come…I'm better off dead."

"No," he said, slowly wrapping his arms around her. "You're not. You deserve to live."

_Now, she must adapt to a new world, a new time._

"Hey," Misato waved before looking around, "So, what is this place?"

"Neo Domino," Yuji answered.

_New enemies._

The monster had a feminine figure, with rocky-gray skin and bone-like armor plating on its shoulders, spine and chest. It also wore a skirt made of bone which hung from her waist. It had long violet hair that reached the ground and a headdress that looked to be made of bone and shaped like horns. Her eyes were green and she had pointed ears.

_New allies._

"**Karyuu ****no****…****Tekken ****(Iron**** Fist ****of ****the ****Fire ****Dragon)!****"** Yuji called as he slammed a flaming fist into the Bone Mutajin's gut, following with an uppercut that dragged her up the wall as Yuji swung overhead and slammed her into the floor.

_A new beginning._

"**WHO**** ARE**** YOU!-?****"** the Bone Mutajin roared.

"I asked someone that before, so I'll give you _his_ answer!" Misato shot back. "I am…A KAMEN RIDER!"

_"KAMEN RIDER: THE BLOOD" Coming soon to Kamen Rider Bushido's page._

_Only on Fanfiction . Net  
><em>


End file.
